random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Thanos x Pewdiepie Fanfiction
“I’m already tracer.” Thanos said while moving closer to Pyro. Pyro watched as Thanos put the final Infinity Stone in, but suddenly, “Despacito” Thanos shouted. ' ' “No!” Felix shouted in horror as Pyro began to fade “So guys… We did it…. We reached a quarter of a million subscribers” Pyro said through tears, his words getting quieter as more of him faded until he was completely gone. “You never got to release Petscop 2” Felix cried. Pyro was demonetized. Felix turned to face the corpses of all the dead memes behind him. He saw the dead body of Moth and Thanos Car. Suddenly he heard a faint voice “D-d-d-d” it stuttered “Do you kno de wae?” it asked as a ugandan knuckle stood up from out of the rubble. “No! Die Die Die” Felix shouted as the knuckle came closer. Felix took is two hands and clapped them together and said “Meme Review”, and just like that the Ugandan Knuckle was ripped to pieces as the rest of his body fell into the pile of dead memes. “Am I the only one left?” said Felix in shock, his voice echoed through the corridors. Then he heard the movement of rubble behind him, Felix turned around ready to face whatever undead meme came out. “Y-y-y-y-y” it said “You know”.... “You know I had to do it to ‘em” he spoke as Luciano rose out of a trap door leading to a meme bombshelter. ' ' ' ' ' ' “How much memes are down there?” Felix later asked while sitting on a boulder of concrete with Luciano. “All of Kekistan” he replied. “I defeated T-series”, “thank you Kanye very cool” replied Luciano. Suddenly they hear a loud noise from above, then something smashed through the concrete roof. all the memes gathered around the object. As the dust settled, they saw it was a large black titanium cube. With one simple logo on it. “Normies…” Felix said. ' ' TO BE CONTINUED ' ' ' ' Okay so this is epic Now we are continuing ' ' “Hello” said Thanos “You completely forgot about me and that is a very big plot hole”. “Meme Review” said felix clapping his hands, and like that Thanos was gone. The Cube opened and standing before them was… furries?! “Woof woof we killed all the normies on board” “This is so much worst” said Felix. He looked back at the memes. They were surprised to say the least. Suddenly they hear As a bunch of 15 year old conservative virgin bullies from TikTok with nerf guns came charging in. They fought with the furries until they could fight no more. Both sides had too many dead and injured. They retreated into the meme bunker. As they gave aid to the wounded, the memes were arguing on what to do next. This meme was made by the despacito gang. “Let’s T-pose”. THEY DID SURGERY ON A GRAPE. “Hit or miss?” said drake while playing battleship with sans “hit”, Drake sighed “I guess they never miss huh?”. I’m already tracer. Then all the furries blew up because basically we’re monkey. ' ' Category:New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time Category:Thanos Category:PewDiePie Category:Pewdiepie Category:PEWDIEPIE Category:Marvel Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Articles So Bad, It's Funny